


Fangs and Fairies

by fairiesfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesfics/pseuds/fairiesfics
Summary: perplexed by his predicament the lost vampire found himself in the care of an oddball of a fairy. unsure of his state, but promised safety- the two find themselves as the strangest of combinations.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 12





	1. ALPHA

Strings of profanities left Taehyun's mouth, as he ducked behind another turn.

“FUCK.” Dead-end, cement walls cascaded their shadow down on the boy, his fangs sank down on his lower lips, red dribbling over his chin. He spun on his heels, nose twitching to catch a scent. He almost gags when the smell hits him. 

Werewolves. 

Surfing on the roofs up above Taehyun; they had surrounded him. Even in a metamorphosis state- they are intelligent. Relying on their human sides, they carefully knitted a spider web trap around their dinner. The more he moved, the more they closed in. But as if he’d just let himself turn to prey. Most kept pursuing as the boy fought back, others retreated with large wounds, blood dripping of the ends of their furs. But atlast, fatigue enveloped him.

His weakness was his time limit, as his form slowly morphing away, the wolves closed in at a faster pace. His feet throbbed from the running and his energy was fading. Fast. Holding himself against the wall, the now faint boy stared forward at a pair of crimson eyes.

Alpha.

Too tired to stand; unable to hold his form, his fangs curled back into their gums. His vision went black as his eyes fluttered shut and from all around him, the hounds pounced. Jaws stretched out, showing lines of flesh shredding teeth.


	2. Pumpkin Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any possible grammatical errors.

Teeth, alot of teeth. Taehyun curled, curled in on himself like an armadillo would. Claws sank into his side; tearing away flesh and rupturing his ribs; his lungs began to collapse. 

'Are you waking up?' 

He shot up from the bed, immediately regretting it. His side ached and throbbed, causing the young boy to clutch his sides. His lower lips wobbled trying to hold back a strained whimper. 

'Your body is healing,' said the voice again.

'Please rest, I'll go get some tea.' Taehyun made out a blurry figure behind tear-filled eyes, it walked out and appeared seconds later, tea-tray in hand. The room now smelt of chrysanthemum tea, it’s herbal scent almost had a magical effect on the wounded boy. He sniffed, wiping away his tears.

The unfamiliar pain started to ease, and the tired boy managed to lift his head. It was a cozy room; with orchids growing in the corner, a carved tree trunk served as a desk, and in similar fashion: a chair. Next to the bed, a singular window, its translucent curtains served as a protection to the boy. It was then he had a clear view of who cared for him.

Tall, yet petite in size, he had wavy brown hair, and soft peachy skin. Warm, almond eyes and an angled nose. His lips were set in a small pout. Delicately, with a hand under an elbow he poured them both a cup of tea, and slowly set himself next to the wounded. A warm flush of energy washed over Taehyun, as the other pushed a cup between his fists. 

“Remember Taehyun, our kind don’t always get along. But if you ever get hurt- run. Run to the nearest forest. They will be there. Always there.” 

“We call them ‘friends of foe’ or in other words-” 

'You noticed? That was quick,’ the other spoke, voice raspy and mellow. The vampires’ large doe eyes were latched on his. From the embarrassment it shifted, from brown to blue, and with the sunlight it appeared as if it was sparkling. 

' Friends of foe- in other words, I’m a fairy. ' He whispered, his now blue eyes turned away, out the window. 

Friend of foe. Taehyun has a friend. This friend just saved his life.

————

The fairy left Taehyun to collect himself ( he left him a change of clothes ). He had been chased right after he left an important event, his gray suit reeked of sweat and mutts. Gratefully he accepted it.

He had learned the name of his caretaker, Beomgyu he was called. He was definitely older than him and another mystic, so for the moment Taehyun trusted him. The fairy convinced him to rest longer, urging him to awake sometime during sunset. After slipping into a large sweater and shorts the fairy softly laid the other to bed. Still exhausted the vampire slept once more.

“Fairies are blessed creatures, full of kindness and light. They are healers, never attackers. That is why we must never harm a fairy. They are the balance of our mystic harmony.”

The sun was hanging lazily in the sky, when Taehyun finally woke up. Soreness disappeared from his body and he lifted himself into a sitting position with ease. The view out the window made it seem like they were situated at the edge of a cliff, overlooking into a calm forest. 

The sweater was a tad too big on him, it almost reached his knee, it’s large collar exposing his collarbones. Gracefully- he stands on his feet, slowly exiting the room holding the walls as support. 

Stepping down a spiral staircase, the vampire smiled at the sight of shelves decorating the walls. They held all sorts of jars of substances, in all shapes and sizes. Thick, hard covered books that were embellished with gold, had words written in languages he couldn't decipher. All around him, the place was covered with flora. It was now that he noticed the staircase was the trunk of an old tree, carved away with varieties of mushrooms growing on its barks.

'Are you cold?' Beomgyu vaporized behind him.

He too was dressed warmly, the same sweater but joggers for pants; a blue mug occupied his hands. 

Taehyun nodded, turning to face him completely, a small silence grew between them.

'Let's go for a walk,' the older gestured. Taehyun happily obliged.

'What kind of curse is that?' Taehyun said as he walked side by side the fairy. Beomgyu had fashioned him in a puffer coat, for himself he only had on just a scarf. 

The scenery was an autumn wonderland; leaves swaying in shades of orange; a chill breeze that was soft to the skin; and the earth was dusted with fallen leaves. Pricking the ears of the vampire, the crinkling of the leaves were almost satisfying to Taehyun.

‘How did you-’ the fairy paused to collect his thoughts, ‘how did you know?’ 

‘I don’t know much about mystics, but, I know your kind a tad bit,’ he glanced over. He was met with curious eyes, feeling motivated to continue.

‘A fairy is born, from the death of kindness. Fairies are light beings, they emit a glow, the color often matches their wings. To humans, they seem normal but another-’

‘-mystic is able to see their glow.’ Beomgyu finished flatly. The two locked eyes once more and this time neither shied away. 

'It's a visionary curse. Meaning I look like the thing someone fears the most. Since ‘m a youth fairy, having this curse basically makes my life useless.'

'But it only works on humans,' he mustered and as if trying to calm himself,' ... thankfully.'   
‘What’s with your eyes?’ 

‘Each type of fairy has a specialty, mine are my eyes.’

Taehyun tilted his head to the sky, a few swallow birds danced in the wind. 

‘They- change color?’

‘Based on my emotions, if amongst humans my eyes reflect the color most soothing to them, apparently they also see things. Again it reminds them what is most soothing to them.’

If I was human, what would you be to me? The sea sounds nice. 

Shame. Taehyun always thought it was sad that the powers some mystics have over humans only work on humans. 

‘Tell me more. About fairies- I didn’t know they are different.’ 

‘Well Seasonal Fairies aid animals and mystics affected by the weather. Heart Fairies, who take charge of those ill in the heart and mind. Time Fairies often watch over children and new-borns, they also work with Seasonal Fairies. Wisdom Fairies can be seen most with vampires. These are just the types, under them there is a whole variety.’ Beomgyu recited. 

It must be lonely for the older, being detached from his abilities- the fairy was grateful to have someone to talk to.

‘How about you...what is a Youth Fairy?’, the vampire asked slightly unsure if he stepped on something painful. But the older sighed heavily.

‘A form of Heart Fairies, but as the name suggests, I aid those within their youth years. Often many need something to remind them of good times to come, to keep them encouraged. Fairies like me often appear in animal form; like a stray cat that keeps following you.’

He smiled before continuing on, ‘-or maybe a dog that is vicious to others but kind to you. Everyone needs something that they can latch onto and keep in their heart.’

Taehyun was mesmerized, mesmerized by the stories he was telling. They walked on further as the fairies told stories; fairies that took the form of rabbits, bears, snakes, fishes even. As they walked they shuffled closer together, the vampire had wrapped an arm around the others. Lazily eyeing the forest trail, Beomgyu didn’t mind the occasional bumps of Taehyuns’ head on his chin.  
'I'm supposed to be the support youths need.., but with this curse,' he looked down to his hands, pale skin full of blistered skin. Frustrated was knitted into his eyebrows, with a defeated sigh, he stuffed them into his pockets.

'Your old life?' Taehyun asked. Beomgyu smiled, grateful for the change of subject.

'I was Choi Beomgyu of Daegu, reborn 2001.’' 

'Kang Taehyun, 18, from Seoul.'

'Dongsaeng.'

'Hyung.'

'Hyung... you saved me right? From the wolves?'

'Ah. Yeah... those pesky wolves.. always so instinct driven, going after another mystic.’'

Taehyun gulped, that's not the real reason.

'You're lucky usually- '

'-half-breed.' Taehyun spat out, stunted when Beomgyu froze in his steps. 

Taehyun was sent flying when Beomgyu swung his fist. Taehyun could’ve sworn he heard bone crack, he crashed to the ground, coughing up blood. 

'Dhampir..' Beomgyu groaned through gritted teeth. 

DHAMPIR.   
Mutants born as offspring of usually male vampires and female humans. Almost double as strong, and an appetite too large to feed. 

If encountered do not engage.

‘No! Please listen-’ the vampire desperately begged, raising his hand in submission. The eyes of the fairy flashed red, his face contouring in anger. 

‘Put your claws, away.’ Lifting his head the vampire finally saw his state, his form had shifted. The younger clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

'I'm different..' Taehyun spoke coarsely, blood still dripping off his lips and chin. 

‘Bullshit,’ Beomgyu pulled the other up slamming him against the tree, vines snaked around the boys’ limbs. Taehyun howled in pain, feeling the thorns dig into his skin. 

‘M-muh...ey-ey….es,’ Taehyun choked out, Beomgyu tightened his grip around the others throat, feeling the cartilage for airway begin to throb from under his skin. 

‘Wah….what?’ Beomgyu asked, confusion suddenly loosening his grip. He almost fell back when he saw it. Pumpkin eyes. Large, doe, pumpkin eyes. 

‘Holy shit.’ All at once the vines retracted, bits of flesh still stuck on their thorns as they crawled away from the vampire, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Tucking his arm around his neck, the older hurled the other on his feet. 

‘My….eyes….,’ the wounded turned to press his mouth directly to Beomgyu’s ears.

‘-this way….since...i remember,’ the weak words came out slurred. Beomgyu shivered feeling the low growl resonate down his skin. 

The howl of lycaons echoed through the wind, the sun now hidden behind dark, dreary clouds. Beomgyu pondered, just what has happened in less than 24 hours. 

‘Lets… let’s get you home.’


	3. Pork and Noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to get a little burnt-out towards the middle and end of this chapter. The next chapter will differ, the one posted here on ao3 will content slight NSFW content, however the one on Twitter will be fluff. So if you prefer a fluff chapter then please read the next chapter on Twitter.

The petite cottage would fool anyone at first glance; it’s insides were enchanted, due effort of Beomgyu. Three floors, six bedrooms, two studies and two large kitchens on the bottom and top floor. Yet the atmosphere since they arrived home was less than cherry. Hastily handing him another change of clothes, he shut the door behind him without a second glance.

I should do something. Say something. Should I? I mean I punched him… but he’s a dhampir. 

Wait- no but he’s different. 

Wait- 

No. 

But...

Wait a minute.

“Ah forget it,” the older mumbled, shutting himself in his room. His room was next to the vampires, and since the layout was vertical opposite, their bathrooms were next to each other. All that divided them was the wall. For some reason that information creeped on him, like an itch you can’t quite reach.

Orange, large orange eyes. Like liquid gold; the colour glowed in Taehyun’s eyes; swirling like a calm sea. The image was still vivid in Beomgyu’s mind, appearing sharper each time he closed his eyes to blink.

Beomgyu grunted, peeling off his clothing, flicking the shower on. He needed not for external warmth for he felt close to nothing, expect pain, an effect of the curse. Other fairy folk often said it was a gift. The inability to feel serves him well.

Easy for you to say. 

Feeling nothing hurts more than feeling anything.

“Ouch-” , a barely audible hiss of pain seeped through the walls. Not realizing, Beomgyu listened closer: Beomgyu heard more grunts of pain as Taehyun struggled to wash himself clean.

“Ouch, ouch, ouuu…,’ 

The thorns. Yikes, that one’s on him. 

I have to give him the ointment. 

With regret, Beomgyu rushed out of the shower, almost tumbling down the stairs to reach the kitchen. Running from cupboard to cupboard, he moved frantically finding ingredients from a list within his head. The vines seemingly moved by themselves, fetching ingredients without the fairy even speaking a word. Sparkling dusts of all colours made a cloud around the fairy, as he mashed herbs into a pestle. 

When he was finally done, in his hands was a small glass jar of a white pearly cream. A satisfactory smile grew on his face. Tossing it into the air, a vine launched out to grab it. Seamlessly, like wheels of a machine, it passed the jar on, from vine to vine, finally setting it on the dining table.

‘He…..llo?’ Taehyun stood at the door, ducking when the jar passed over his head.

‘Taehyun, what do you want to eat? I can cook anything.’

‘Erm…’

‘Besides blood of course.’ Beomgyu added quickly. He heard a small sigh.

‘Pork and noodles.’

For a second Beomgyu almost giggled, he was thinking the same thing.

‘Sure.’

The two sat opposite each other at the oval dining table. Each had their own platter, with a bowl of ramen, side of grilled pork and sauces. Between bites, the fairy watched the other, his doe eyes followed the vines as they flicked on the switches and organised laundry. He chewed like a chipmunk, puffing his cheeks and slowly swallowing bite-by-bite. Beomgyu had a strong urge to wipe the sauce from his cheek. 

What- no. He stuffed his mouth with pork, weirdo.

Dinner happened in silence and Beomgyu set his chopsticks down, politely covering his mouth as he spoke.

‘So your strength, explain it.’ Taehyun blinked. Then blinked again, hastily setting down his chopsticks he made a clumsy effort to wipe his mouth.

‘It’s um...diet based.’ Interesting, the older set his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers together, moving his thumb in circles. 

Taehyun explained further, vampires' main source of energy and growth is human blood. Thick, succulent, blood. Through the years vampire society has developed their own ways of feeding without violence, opening secluded blood banks and buying willing blood donors. However, it wasn’t uncommon for some vampires to completely reject human blood. 

'It's so rare.. to have a dhampir. A male vampire and human female. The babies barely have a survival rate-’

Beomgyu met Taehyun's stare before continuing.

‘-you’re basically a freak of nature,’ Beomgyu lowered his tone, throwing some softness into it. He almost felt pity for him, within vampire folk he’d be a royalty, but out here so far from home; he was just another boy. 

‘I grew up with animal blood, so I don’t know how I’d react to human blood,’ Taehyun mumbled biting on his lips. 

‘To be honest, I’d rather not know,’ Beomgyu detected fear in the others eyes, pupils shaking between the floor and ceiling.

'But aren't you weak?' 

Taehyun sighed feeling his shoulders curl in. Of course he was weak, dhampir was born with strength even the most elite vampires don’t possess. But he was no better than a child, weak and defenseless. His body wanted to collapse on itself, some nights the hunger would boil his stomach and he’d spent the night regurgitating into the toilet bowl.

'If I eat well enough I'm alright, I just get tired and lethargic very easily is all.' The older nodded and stood up taking their bowls into the kitchen. Taehyun followed from behind, eager to help. Confused but grateful, Beomgyu passed him a towel to wipe the dishes as he washed. An odd sense of family blossomed in the boy's chest, he hummed wiping each dish. Soap bubbles began to float away from the sink, but the fairy didn’t seem to care. They didn’t pop, only bounced back and forth on surfaces. The mesmerized boy came back to Earth when the older bumped his shoulder, handing him the last dish. 

‘Oh, right, I have something for you,’ Beomgyu reached for the jar left on the dining table. Given time to ferment, the white cream now glowed blood-red. 

‘Ou….,’ Taehyun hissed, face buried deep into his pillow, softening his cries of pain as the other worked on his wounds. The vines of the house pulsated, struggling to contain the deep growls laced with pheromones. 

‘Relax, relax…’ Beomgyu said half-heartedly. The vines that pierced him were enchanted so of course there’s only so much he could do. Slowly kneading the cream into his skin, puffs of smoke gushed out of the wounds; a positive effect of the cream. Hair stuck to Beomgyu’s forehead as he worked feverishly, his energy drained from infusing magic into his work. 

‘Done...done! You’re done,’ Taehyun growled, finally relaxing his body. Taehyun shivered, propping himself up on his elbows, his body seemed all the more smaller. As the older wiped away any excess cream, clearing away the surgical tray. He disappeared out the door, returning with some more tea and an extra comforter. 

‘Come on, here…,’ Beomgyu helped the poor boy, making him sit upright as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and finally over his head. Although his frame was small, the muscles under his skin shone through. His blonde hair now wet with sweat stuck to his skin, Beomgyu held his face as he patted his face dry. He helped himself to tea watching the vampire take sips of his own. 

‘Hyung…’. 

‘Hmm,’ Beomgyu hummed, now adjusting another comforter on top of him. The cream has a cooling effect and mixed with this weather he knew it wasn’t good. 

‘Can you...stay…,’ it was then that the fairy felt it. The pheromones were thick in the air, heavily laced into his voice. As if cold, he shivered hearing the words. 

Without a word, Taehyun reached out, softly tugging on the olders sleeves. The creams' effects were working fast, a drowsy haze settled in the boy's eyes. Somehow Beomgyu wanted to say yes, no...he should. Of course, how could he say no. 

‘...scoot over.’ 

The younger held up the covers, making it easier for the other to crawl in. Taehyun sighed, turning on his side to face the older. Beomgyu simply kept his gaze on the ceiling, humming a goodnight to the other. 

The sky was full of iridescent stars and constellations, birds of the night singing sweet lullabies. Beomgyu closed his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. He shifted under the covers, turning on his side, he greeted the face of a sleeping vampire, inches away from his. 

Slightly stunned, Beomgyu told himself to stay still (as if afraid of waking him). His eyes traced his features: a tall sharp nose; long and lush eyelashes; and pale pink lips. His blonde hair sat frayed over his face, covering most of his eyebrows. 

He’s almost...pretty. 

Under his breath, Beomgyu spelled his fingers.

“Feathers and flights,  
My touch be it,  
just as light,” he inched closer to the sleeping beauty, holding his breath as his hands touched his skin. No reaction. At ease, he placed his whole palm to his cheek. Hot, warm blood surged under his skin. He moved away strands of hair, exposing his face further. Under the moonlight, his pale skin glinted, it’s reflective effect made Beomgyu blink a few times. 

But nothing could brace him for what came next. The sleeping boy shuffled closer to the older, tucking his face in his neck, breathing softly against his skin. For a moment, the confused fairy considered, trickling out of bed and leaving. But the moment continued longer, eventually his eyes fluttered shut too.


End file.
